


Bad guy

by diner_drama



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diner_drama/pseuds/diner_drama
Summary: Bucky Barnes is nothing but trouble.Whether he's chasing after dames in seedy bars, frequenting illegal gambling dens or hanging around the docks at night to do God-knows-what with the sailors - wherever he goes, some kind of mischief follows.Steve Rogers should stay well clear of Bucky Barnes.He doesn't.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Bad guy

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped into my head while I was listening to "bad guy" by Billie Eilish.

"Buck, you can't drag me out to that bar again," groaned Steve, his skinny arms flailing as he struggled his way into a shirt. At the end of a long week, he'd be happier staying home in their little Brooklyn apartment and reading a book, but somehow Bucky always dragged him out to whatever bar was his favorite that week.

"Why not?" entreated Bucky, looping a tie around Steve's neck and fastening it for him. "Plenty of dames, cheap drinks, good music."

"You know none of them ever look at me twice," he huffed.

"You just gotta stand up straight and give them that winning smile."

"You're the one with a winning smile."

Tidying Steve's hair for him, Bucky demonstrated said smile. Steve could never resist the smile. 

"OK," he sighed. "I'll come out to the bar."

"That's my boy," said Bucky, brushing his hands over Steve's shoulders. "C'mon, I promise you'll regret every second you remember."

* * *

This was not quite what Bucky had in mind. 

Steve was out in the alley behind the bar, squaring up to a man twice his size after the brute had put his hand up the skirt of a dame who'd emphatically not wanted his hand up her skirt. His bony little chest was puffed up as he raised his fists, and he got himself knocked on his ass in short order.

"Alright pal, wanna pick on someone your own size?" said Bucky, pushing his way in front of Steve and headbutting the guy square in the face.

"You're crazy!" shouted the guy, falling backwards into some trash cans. 

Bucky laughed, blood from his nose dribbling down into his teeth and staining his white shirt with patches of dark red. "Your dad doesn't think so."

The guy bolted from the alley, muttering something about crazy fuckin' queers. Bucky pulled a cigarette from behind his ear and lit it before holding a hand out to help Steve off the ground.

"I coulda had him," panted Steve unconvincingly.

"Sure thing, tough guy. You just can't get enough, can you?"

"I told you I didn't want to come out tonight," Steve grumbled, yanking his hand out of Bucky's and stalking away.

"Don't say _thank you_ then, punk," shouted Bucky at his retreating back.

* * *

Three bars and a couple of suckjobs later, Bucky made his way home and collapsed into his bed face-first, fully clothed. Steve was still out at wherever he'd stormed off to, probably getting himself into trouble defending someone's honor. 

Bucky was just starting to drift off into the dreamless sleep of the very drunk when he heard Steve's key in the lock and his footsteps creeping into their shared bedroom. Steve was walking on his tiptoes like a cat-burglar, clearly trying not to be heard, and failing spectacularly.

"Hey there little Stevie," whispered Bucky.

"M'not so little, Buck," came the reply. 

"I know, sweetheart. You're big enough to boss me around, aren't ya?"

"I don't need you fighting my battles for me, Buck."

"I'm sorry, Stevie. You gonna let me make it up to you?" 

Bucky rolled off the bed with no grace whatsoever and shuffled over to where Steve was standing, wincing a little as the bruises on his knees scraped over the floorboards. He rested his face against the front of Steve's too-big slacks and took a deep breath, running his hands up the sides of his legs. "You know I can make it so good for you."

Steve let out a shuddery breath and carded his fingers through Bucky's disheveled hair, before gripping firmly and yanking Bucky's head back. "I don't think you deserve it, do you?"

Bucky hissed between his teeth at the sudden sting, the pain mixed with the pleasure of Steve taking control, taking ownership of him, making it rough. "Please," he panted, looking with puppy-dog eyes up at his best friend. "Please Stevie, I want it so bad."

Steve sighed, acquiescing. "You gotta behave better, Buck."

Not letting go of his hair, Steve used his other hand to open his fly and pull his hard prick out of his slacks. He fed it to Bucky, still holding his hair and controlling his movements, fucking into the back of his throat. Bucky moaned at the sensation, drooling a little around the hard shaft, high on the heady scent of Steve, like musk and smoke and the cheap soap they both used.

"You're so pretty like this," murmured Steve in his deep, rumbly voice. "On your knees for me, begging. It's where you belong, Buck, right here with my cock in your mouth."

Bucky let out another helpless noise, Steve's words lighting a fire inside his belly.

"I'm gonna fill up that smart mouth of yours," Steve continued breathlessly, "gonna make you all mine, Buck, gonna come down your throat." Bucky hummed his assent, vibrations traveling down Steve's cock and Steve tensed, shooting deep in Bucky's throat.

Bucky swallowed it all greedily and continued to suckle at Steve's cock until the aftershocks had finished, then looked up at him, lips red, pupils blown, lashes wet. Steve traced his lips with his thumb and then pushed it inside, smiling when Bucky immediately started sucking on his thumb.

"You'll just suck anything I put in your mouth, won't you, Buck?" 

Bucky nodded, a few tears spilling over onto his cheeks.

"You did good, sweetheart," said Steve softly, wiping away the tears with his fingers. "I forgive you, OK? Let's get you into bed, you gotta sleep it off."

They curled up together in Bucky's bed, Steve's skinny little chest a comforting presence at Bucky's back, and drifted off.

* * *

A lot of stuff changed after they went off to war. Steve got himself experimented on until his outsides finally matched his insides. Bucky's swagger took a hit.

One night, a couple of days after Steve pulled him out of Zola's lab, Bucky wriggled his way into Steve's cot and pressed his cold nose into Steve's neck, rolling hills of muscles replacing the bony angles he knew so well.

"You wearing cologne now?" he asked, taking a whiff. "What about your asthma?"

"I don't got asthma no more, Buck," said Steve softly, a smile in his voice. 

"I like it," yawned Bucky, snuggling closer and taking a deep breath. "Suits you."

Steve shifted, his bulk making the bed creak ominously with each movement. "I don't think we'll both fit in this bed any more, either."

"Everything's different now," groused Bucky against Steve's skin, clinging tighter. 

"You're still my best guy," murmured Steve, and they drifted off to sleep together. 

* * *

Another new experience: a knockout dame with red lips and curves to die for, who only had eyes for _Steve_.

Bucky wasn't sure who he was jealous of, exactly, but he was jealous of someone and he was gonna do something about it.

"Dance with me, doll," he entreated, cutting in between Steve and Peggy.

"No thank you, Sergeant Barnes," she said crisply, her sharp eyes taking in his protective arm around Steve's waist. "I think you've found the right partner already."

"Peggy, wait," said Steve, extricating himself from Bucky and following her along the bar. Bucky slipped out the side door and pulled out a cigarette, the hot smoke soothing on his throat.

Steve came storming out of the pub, looking for him, and Bucky felt a vicious little thrill at seeing Steve alone, looking kinda mad.

"The hell was that about, Buck?"

Bucky shrugged. "Guess the lady didn't want to dance."

Steve sighed and walked over to press his forehead against Bucky's "You are such an asshole, you can't just go scaring girls to get me alone."

"She's scared of me? I don't see what she sees. It's just little ol' me."

Steve kissed his neck and took a sniff. "Are you wearing my cologne?"

"Took it from your bunk. Wanted to smell like you."

"You didn't have to chase her off, Buck. What's up with you?"

Bucky chuckled, and let his teeth scrape over Steve's neck, his breath hot against his skin as he whispered in his ear. 

"I'm the bad guy." 


End file.
